


Rose Rouge

by KarenKilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Leopold (Once Upon a Time) Bashing, Parent Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard Mild Bashing
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Au début de son mariage avec Léopold, Regina accouche d'une petite fille, Rose Rouge. La lumière de sa vie.





	Rose Rouge

__

 

_Le château était en effervescence, des servantes et un médecin entraient et sortaient de la chambre de la reine, elle était en train d'accoucher, le royaume allait avoir un deuxième héritier au trône._

_Regina était allongée dans son lit, son père lui tenant la main, Léopold, le roi, n'étant même pas présent, pas plus que Blanche-Neige, mais contrairement au médecin et aux servantes qui étaient clairement surpris par ce fait, la jeune femme était soulagée, elle détestait ces deux êtres et ne les voulait pas près d'elle. Elle était juste heureuse d'avoir son père là pour elle, alors qu'elle donnait naissance à son bébé. Même si c'était la chose la plus difficile et douloureuse qu'elle ait jamais faite. Elle avait tellement mal, mais elle devait continuer, et la main de son père dans le sienne lui donnait l'énergie de le faire, de persévérer et de pousser cela même si elle était épuisée._

_"Vous y êtes presque majesté, encore un effort." encouragea le médecin._

_Regina serra plus fort la main de son père, pensa à Daniel, au bébé, et donna un dernier effort, poussant à nouveau dans un grand cri de douleur, douleur qui passa vite à l'arrière plan lorsqu'elle entendit un cri de bébé. Elle se redressa, s'appuyant sur son père pour mieux voir, essayant de voir son enfant._

_"Félicitations Votre Majesté, vous avez une fille." sourit le docteur en plaçant le bébé dans les bras de Regina qui l'accueilli avec plaisir, un sourire, un vrai sourire tel qu'elle n'en avait pas eu depuis la mort de Daniel, naissant sur son visage. Quoique ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, sa grossesse l'avait rendu heureuse, et elle avait eu quelques sourires mais rien d'aussi grand. Aux yeux de la nouvelle maman, il n'y avait pas de plus beau bébé._

_"Elle est magnifique." dit doucement Henry, le père de Regina en regardant sa petite fille._

_"Non, elle est parfaite." dit Regina, en regardant sa fille, son trésor. Un trésor encore plus précieux parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte avant son mariage. Sa fille n'était pas issue de son mariage forcé avec Léopold, mais de son amour avec Daniel, elle aurait aimé son enfant même si elle était la fille de Léopold, mais le fait qu'elle était celle de Daniel, c'était plus précieux encore. Elle avait toujours voulu fonder une famille avec un homme qu'elle aimait, ça ne se passerait pas comme elle l'aurait voulu mais au moins c'était mieux que rien. Et avec sa fille à présent dans sa vie, elle était encore plus déterminée à faire revenir Daniel, son bébé méritait de connaître son père._

* * *

 

_"Je vous présente ma deuxième fille, Rose Rouge." cria Léopold en présentant la princesse au peuple._

* * *

Estelle Mills sourit dans la cuisine en entendant son petit frère, appuyant sur le petit, elle avait dix huit ans de plus que lui après tout, descendre les escaliers, leur mère était dans son bureau en train de vérifier quelques documents et elle avait proposé de préparer le petit déjeuner. 

"Coucou Henry, bien dormi ?" elle sourit en voyant le garçon de dix ans, bruns avec des yeux marrons et un énorme sourire. Un sourire qui apparaissait moins dernièrement et ça l'inquiétait, il était aussi plus distant avec leur mère même s'il n'avait pas changé d'attitude avec elle, Estelle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais elle n'aimait pas ça.

"Ca va oui, et toi ?" sourit Henry en allant embrasser sa grande sœur sur la joue, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombres se baissant volontiers pour le laisser faire. 

"Très bien oui." acquiesça Estelle. 

"Tu fais quoi pour le petit déjeuner ?" il questionna ensuite. 

"Des crêpes, je suppose que ça te convient ?" demanda avec un sourire taquin la jeune femme. 

"Génial." cria presque Henry pour le plus grand plaisir de sa sœur, le voir sourire comme ça, aussi enthousiaste était agréable. 

"Tu as fait tes devoirs n'est ce pas ?" demanda Estelle en plaçant l'assiette de crêpe qu'elle avait préparé sur la table. 

"Bien sûr que oui." acquiesça Henry en se servant. 

"Ah le petit déjeuner est prêt, parfait, merci Estelle." dit Regina, leur mère, en entrant dans la cuisine. "Bien dormi Henry ?"

"Mouais." acquiesça Henry, adoptant l'attitude distante des derniers jours, baissant la tête et manquant la lueur de souffrance dans les yeux de sa mère et d'inquiétude dans ceux de sa sœur. 

"Quel est ton programme Estelle ?" demanda ensuite leur mère en essayant de changer le sujet, ne voulant pas penser à l'attitude de son fils. 

"Je dois aller voir les chevaux, m'assurer qu'ils vont bien." répondit la jeune femme en souriant avec chaleur à sa mère. 

"Tu vas monter ?" demanda de suite Henry, il avait accompagné sa sœur parfois pour aller voir les chevaux et elle lui avait appris à monter mais ils n'y allaient pas aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait. Ou même qu'elle le souhaiterait, elle aimait passer du temps avec lui comme ça mais elle travaillait et même en dehors des chevaux ils faisaient un grand nombre de choses ensembles. Néanmoins ils y allaient au minimum toutes les deux semaines ensemble.

"Si j'ai un peu de temps mais ça m'étonnerait." répondit Estelle avec une petite grimace, uniquement pour faire rire Henry, ce qui fonctionna. "Tu veux que je te dépose à l'école ?"

"Oui, s'il te plait." acquiesça Henry.

"Alors mange et va te préparer, on part dans vingt minutes." répondit Estelle sérieusement, elle était prête, étant incapable de fonctionner correctement sans sa douche, elle se préparait toujours avant de descendre pour le petit déjeuner, enfin autre que le week-end où elle prenait le temps de se réveiller et pouvait donc passer sa mâtinée avec du café et son petit frère devant des dessins animés. "Ce n'est surement qu'une phase maman." rassura Estelle après avoir vu Henry qui avait quitté la cuisine sans un regard pour Regina. 

"Ce n'est pas facile pour autant." reconnut Regina en regardant sa fille de vingt-huit ans. 

Estelle, ou Rose Rouge du nom qu'elle avait porté dans la Forêt Enchantée selon la volonté de Léopold, avait été la lumière de sa vie pendant tout son mariage et après, lorsqu'elle était devenue la Méchante Reine, et elle l'était encore. Même si pendant un temps elle avait eu du mal avec le fait qu'elle ne se souvenait pas, bien sûr elle était toujours sa fille mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la Forêt Enchantée, elle avait aussi d'une certaine manière été victime de la malédiction. Elle n'avait pas eu vingt-huit ans lorsqu'elle avait lancé la malédiction, avait à peine dix-huit ans en réalité, mais elle avait remarqué, avec surprise, qu'avec l'arrivée d'Henry dans leurs vies, Estelle vieillissait également. Regina n'avait pas su comment réagir au début, ça avait été inattendu, mais si elle préfèrerait que sa fille reste à jamais son bébé, elle était aussi heureuse qu'elle ne soit pas coincée à cet âge là. Pour plusieurs raisons, d'une part parce que comme ça elle avait une chance de se trouver, une chance qu'elle n'avait pas forcément eu lors de la 'guerre' entre les méchants et les héros. Regina avait tout fait pour protéger sa fille mais elle n'avait pas été libre comme elle aurait du, elle savait que Blanche Neige était trop 'pure' pour se servir de sa chère 'petite-sœur' comme d'une otage, mais elle n'avait pas voulu courir le risque qu'elle récupère Rose Rouge pour sa propre sécurité, pour la protéger de la Méchante Reine. Une des plus grandes craintes de Regina, avait été que sa fille adorée la regarde avec crainte ou horreur. Ici à Storybrooke, Estelle était un peu observée, vu qu'elle était la fille du maire, mais elle avait quand même plus de liberté de mouvement qu'avant. 

Il y avait une autre raison qui poussait Regina à être heureuse de ce changement, elle n'avait pas été aveugle à l'affection que sa fille portait au Chasseur après que ce dernier ait emménagé au château, ça n'avait pas vraiment été de sa propre volonté certes, mais il n'avait pas non plus été maltraité. En dehors du fait qu'elle lui avait retiré son cœur. Rose Rouge avait apprécié la compagnie du Chasseur et ça avait été réciproque, un fait qui avait un peu dérangé Regina, après tout c'était de son bébé qu'il s'agissait, mais elle s'était toujours juré qu'elle ne se comporterait jamais comme Cora. Sa mère avait tué Daniel pour satisfaire ses propres ambitions, pour que Regina devienne reine, peu importe ce qu'elle avait voulu, par exemple épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait Daniel. Elle n'allait pas faire la même chose à sa fille, si le Chasseur prouvait qu'il l'aimait vraiment, alors elle ne s'y opposerait pas, quoiqu'elle le détruirait si jamais il la faisait souffrir. Etant bien plus jeune que lui, la romance ne s'était développée que très doucement, mais ici à Storybrooke c'était plus égal, Graham approchait des trente ans maintenant, depuis un moment même, mais c'était aussi le cas pour Estelle. Regina n'était pas encore convaincue que l'homme aimait vraiment sa fille mais elle le gardait à l'œil et elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, à part le tuer ou le séparer de sa fille, les deux choses la rendraient malheureuse.

"Je sais maman. Je vais essayer de lui parler." promit Estelle. 

"Merci mon ange." sourit Regina.

 

"Qu'est ce qui se passe avec maman en ce moment ?" demanda Estelle une fois Henry attaché dans sa voiture, et elle de même au volant.

"Rien." tenta Henry en regardant par la fenêtre. "Ce n'est pas ma mère."

"Elle t'a élevé et s'occupe de toi depuis tes premières semaines Henry." protesta Estelle "Elle ne t'a pas donné naissance c'est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas ta mère, autant qu'elle ait la mienne." elle continua en voyant que le garçon de dix ans, qu'elle adorait d'ailleurs, restait silencieux. "Est ce que tu me considère comme ta sœur ?"

"Bien sur que oui." affirma de suite Henry.

"Et tu es mon frère, même si on ne partage pas le même sang." pointa Estelle.

"Mais c'est la méchante reine." contra Henry.

"Pardon ?" demanda interdite Estelle. 

"Oui, vous êtes des personnages de conte, elle vous a maudit il y a longtemps et vous a fait apparaître ici. Ton vrai nom c'est pas Estelle mais Rose-Rouge, tu es la demi-sœur de Blanche Neige, alias Mary Margaret." expliqua Henry en parlant rapidement, comme toujours lorsqu'il était excité par un sujet. 

"Henry, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Où as-tu trouvé une telle idée ?" demanda Estelle surprise par une idée pareille. C'était très étrange après tout de penser à une chose comme ça, elle aimait réfléchir à des histoires farfelues et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle s'était perdue dans un livre, mais inventer une histoire pareille, ça demandait une grande imagination mais surtout il aurait fallu une base. Sur quoi se basait-il ?

"Je t'expliquerai plus tard. On est arrivé." cria Henry en descendant de la voiture. "Bonne journée."

Estelle resta quelques minutes sur le parking de l'école, elle savait que la théorie d'Henry était folle, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas entièrement tort, secouant la tête pour se reconcentrer elle décida d'aller voir le docteur Hooper pour lui parler, de la théorie, s'il n'était pas au courant, ainsi que du fait qu'elle voulait savoir comment gérer la situation pour l'aider sans pour autant détruire son imagination.  Oui elle l'appellerait plus tard. 

 

"Allo maman, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Estelle ce soir là, en décrochant son portable, elle venait de finir avec son dernier patient de la journée et s'apprêtait à fermer le cabinet.

"Henry est avec toi ?" demanda de suite Regina, et sa fille pouvait très bien entendre la panique.

"Non pourquoi ? Il n'est pas rentré ?" demanda Estelle en attrapant sa veste et son sac, dévalant les escaliers prête à faire toute la ville si nécessaire pour retrouver son petit frère.

"Non, je ne sais pas où il est, il n'est jamais revenu après l'école." répondit Regina. 

"Je vais aller à certains de ses coins préférés, voir s'il n'y est pas. Tu as appelé Graham ?" demanda Estelle. 

"Oui, il est au courant. Rentre vite mon ange, s'il te plait." demanda Regina.

"Je serai bientôt là." rassura Estelle. "Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas loin. Il n'a pas du faire attention à l'heure."

Après avoir raccroché, et serrant le volant de toutes ses forces, elle pria pour que ce soit la vérité, qu'Henry aille bien, elle ne voulait pas imaginer le pire, elle ne voulait pas imaginer une vie sans son petit frère, il était bien trop précieux pour elle.


End file.
